AdisonKradam Ipod Drabble
by chrisrocks36
Summary: 10 songs on shuffle with a quick drabble for each! half adison, half kradam


Idea from Origami Squared (thank you Origami Squared!)

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like: Kradam AND Adison (5 of each)

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a ficlet/drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, and then post them.

1 – I'm Yours: Jason Mraz (Adison)

Allison sat by the pool, letting her toes brush the cool water. She sighed, today had sucked. She had gotten kicked off the show. She knew it was going to happen, she was against Adam for god sakes, but it was too soon. She really thought she had done well last night.

"Allie?" Allison heard someone call from the mansion. She spun around to see Adam standing at the doorway his face red and blotchy. Allison snickered at his face.

"Nice look, Adam" Allison whispered as to not give the fact that she had been crying away. Adam walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry sweetie" He whispered and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Well you're always here for me, right?" She whispered

"Always, I'm yours Allie" He whispered sweetly back placing a kiss on her forehead.

2- Black or White: Adam Lambert (Kradam)

"So…you have probably figured out I'm gay by now," Adam sighed, looking directly into Kris' chocolate brown eyes

"Well, duh!" Kris responded laughing, "I mean straight do not wear pants that tight! Or own that much eyeliner!" Adam chuckled with him

"So, do you care? Do you want to switch rooms? It's fine if you do," Adam mumbled, biting his lip and looking worried. Kris snorted

"I don't care if you are interested in lamps Adam. You're my friend and that's what matters" Kris said sternly gazing straight back at Adam. Adam smiled back and breathed in deeply so he wouldn't cry. Why couldn't the world be more like Kris Allen?

3- Here (In Your Arms) – Hellgoodbye (Adison)

Allison leaned against Adam, letting her fingers brush against his thigh. This was perfect. Adam shifted so his upper arm was pressed against Allison's shoulder. She felt her heart pick up pace and a light blush come into her rosy cheeks. She mentally slapped herself.

"_No this is Adam! My big brother!" _Allison thought, but leaned closer to Adam against her will. Adam wrapped his arm tighter around her shoulders, staring at the small screen on the T.V. Allison loved movie night; she got to be with Adam. Allison sighed; she knew she had feelings for Adam. But he could never know.

"_Oh well," _Allie thought, _"At least I get to cuddle with him!" _

"I like this," Allie whispered and leaned her head on Adam's shoulder.

"Me too," he responded and snuggled her closer against him.

4 – Open Up Your Eyes: Daughtry (Adison)

Allison let a sob escape her chest as the casket was slowly lowered into the ground. Then a laugh escaped her mouth. Adam's casket was so him. It was black and covered with glitter. Then the realization that Adam was gone hit her and she let out a longer sob and buried her head in Kris' shoulder. Adam was gone. He had been killed in a drunken driving accident. As quickly as Allison could have blinked, or flipped a page in her book, or turned on the T.V, the most important person in her life had been stolen from her. Stolen from her hand and pulled into the sky. There was nothing she could do about it. She couldn't take back any mean things she had ever said to him, she couldn't go back in time and get him out of that car. She couldn't even say "I love you" one more time. That was all she wanted, to say I love you. Allison let the tears pour out and let them keep coming. But she pulled herself together quickly. Tears wouldn't bring Adam back. Nothing would. With that thought in mind, Allison quietly waited out the funeral. Once people had finally left, Allison walked slowly over to the currently unmarked grave.

"I love you, Adam Lambert," she whispered, "And I need you," with that, Allie pulled her hidden knife out of her purse and pressed it deep into her chest. She welcomed the pain and looked towards the sky.

"Here I come Adam," she whispered and breathed in for the finally time.

5 – Fall For You: Secondhand Serenade (Kradam)

Kris knocked on the bathroom door patiently.

"Adam, you have to come out," Kris sighed

"No!" Adam responded and Kris heard a sob from the bathroom and his heart broke.

"Adam, I'm sorry I yelled at you! I was wrong okay! I know you and Drake are just friends. I just…I love you so much…and I don't want to loose you. I know I'm not the best boyfriend or the most understanding one but I love you so much." Kris said quietly through the bathroom door felling tears well up in his eyes. Suddenly the bathroom door swung open.

"Do you really mean that Kris?" Adam mumbled, wiping tears from his red eyes.

"Of course," Kris whispered, taking over the job of wiping away tears, "I love you so much," More tears fell from Adam's eyes.

"I love you too krissy," Adam whispered, "So much. Don't worry about Drake or anyone. You're the only one I want." Adam pressed a sweet kiss against Kris' lips and wrapped his arms around Kris' neck.

"And you're the best boyfriend anyone could ever wish for," Adam mumbled against Kris' lips and kissed Kris even more passionately

6 – Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go: Wham (Kradam)

Adam sat up in his bed with a start. He looked at the clock, 7:00 am. He looked next to him at the empty space and felt his heart drop. Kris left for tour today. Adam jumped out of bed and threw on his clothes and shoes. He sped out the door and jumped into his car, revving the engine and zooming out onto the highway. What seemed like hours later Adam parked his car and ran into the airport. Adam sprinted through the hallways, only slowing down to look at the signs.

"Hey!" Adam heard an angry shout from behind him, "Get back here! You can't go through there!"

"Sorry!" Adam yelled back, but continued through into the terminal.

"Flight to London England, boarding now" A voice called over the intercom. Adam sprinted faster. He saw what he was looking for.

"KRIS ALLEN" Adam screamed now pulling his boots off to get there faster, "KRISTOPHER NEIL ALLEN" Kris spun around and his jaw fell when he saw Adam sprinting towards him in bare feet.

"Adam, what the?" Kris started to ask but was cut off by Adam pressing his fingers against his mouth.

"Kris Allen, how dare you go on tour for a year without saying goodbye?" Adam panted, out of breathe.

"I left you a note!" Kris sputtered but Adam shook his head.

"Don't worry about saying goodbye – I'm coming with you!" Adam announced happily, "How could you doubt me Krissy? I love you too much to let you go for a year!"

"But Adam what about" Kris started but Adam cut him off.

"Nope! No questions! Let's just get on that plane!" Adam exclaimed happily, grabbing Kris' hand and led him onto the plane.

7- For You I Will: Teddy Geiger (Adison)

Adam felt Allison brush his back on her way into the kitchen. He didn't see her; he just knew it was her. He always knew. He felt his heart pick up pace. Allison Iraheta. His little sister. As if. You didn't need to be a rocket scientist to figure there were more than sibling-like feelings between those two.

"I'm gonna go get ready," Allison announced and walked back out of the kitchen to her room. Adam sucked in a deep breathe and followed her out with a wave to everyone.

"Allie?" Adam called, knocking on her door.

"Yes?" Allie called from inside and opened her door, "Oh. Hey Adam!"

"Can we talk?" Adam asked nervously.

"Sure?" Allison answered, sounding confused.

"So Allie," Adam started, "I know I call you my little sister and everything but um honestly. Um I know I'm gay, well I thought I was, but you are and I am," Adam's stuttering was cut off by Allison's warm lips against his.

"Is that what you were trying to say?" Allison laughed

"Uh yeah," Adam mumbled, knotting his hands into her bright red hair, "Exactly"

8- Come On Get Higher: Matt Nathanson (Kradam)

Adam looked frantically around the room for Kris. He hadn't seen Kris in nearly 2 months because of a family emergency. As Adam unnecessarily raised himself onto his toes, he felt hand on his hips. Adam swung around, right onto Kris' lips.

"Kris!" Adam exclaimed pulling his lips away and wrapping Kris into a huge bear hug, "I missed you so much!" Kris just let out a strangled laugh

"Oops, to hard," Adam chortled and let go of Kris

"Just a little," Kris wheezed but smiled up at Adam and snaked his arms around his waist, "I missed you so much"

"You have no idea," Adam murmured and pressed his lips roughly against Kris'.

9 – My Life Would Suck Without You: Kelly Clarkson (Adison)

Adam stared at the photo in his hand. It was of himself, with his arms around a small girl with bright red hair. She was sticking her tongue out and leaning her head on Adam's shoulder. Adam sighed. He screwed things up so badly. Allie had finally opened up to him and told him how she felt and he had pushed her away with the "I'm gay" response. The hole in Adam's heart said otherwise though. That crazy, beautiful, lunatic girl had turned him straight. Well bi at least. Adam slowly picked up the phone. He held down one and felt his body tense up as he listened to the ringing.

"Hello?" A voice called from the other end. Adam felt his breathe catch in his throat. That was the voice that he would recognize anywhere.

"Allie?" Adam whispered, almost hoping he couldn't hear her.

"Adam" She stated

"Allie," Adam began, "I am so sorry! I was a jerk and I didn't mean any of it! I just" but Allie cut him off with her laughter.

"Of course you didn't mean it you dumbass. I'm not stupid, though you are. Now get your butt over here." Allie chuckled and hung up. Adam laughed and ran out the door. That was the thing with Allie. He could screw up more than he thought it was possible to do, but she took him back every time. They just belonged together. (Haha bad ending line I know)

10 – You Don't Belong: Daughtry (Kradam)

"Kris, why was Katy at the last concert?" Adam asked stiffly, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"She uh, just wanted to come," Kris mumbled, not making eye contact with Adam. Adam let out a long breathe.

"You didn't talk to her yet, did you?" Adam said, trying to keep emotion out of his voice.

"Well I was going to," Kris explained frantically, sensing the anger in Adam's voice, "But I just couldn't"

"And you're not going to are you?" Adam asked, his voice cracking. He heard Kris sigh quietly.

"No Adam, I'm not," Kris murmurmed, "I just can't. I love Adam, I really do but I just can't hurt Katy like that."

"But you can hurt me?" Adam snapped, fury boiling in his stomach.

"No, Adam! I just…I think you would understand better!" Kris stuttered, trying to calm Adam down.

"No Kris I don't! You told me you loved me and that you and Katy were done! I guess you lied! Get the hell out of my room!" Adam yelling furiously now.

"But…Adam," Kris whimpered

"No Kris don't give me that! Get out!" Adam growled. Adam heard Kris let out a sob and then ran out of the room. Adam collapsed onto his bed and let his own tears pour out. He knew he did the right thing though.

~Hope you liked it! I know some of them are sad, but they fit the song! Sorry! Please rate and review!~


End file.
